Of Broken Hearts
by Jade the Silver Princess
Summary: Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful girl Minerva. She was a kind and gentle soul while also representing everything a lioness would need, strength, courage, and grace.


**A/N:** **I own nothing except the plot!**

 **This is a story for Lexi (The Cinder Crown). I decided to write her a giftfic since she is a part of my team (go, Appleby Arrows, go!) on The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition forum. Except for that I was very, very bored. :)**

 **This is a Cinderella!AU and I gave it a little bit more life than the movie. I am gonna play with characters ages and some family bonds.**

 **I hope you enjoy this!**

 **Word count without A/N:** **3 594**

**Of Broken Hearts**

oOoOo

Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful girl Minerva. She was a kind and gentle soul while also representing everything a lioness would need, strength, courage, and grace. Everyone loved her, House Elves, animals and people. She was truly adored by all that lives.

She was born to a wealthy family, The McGonagalls who had a high standing in the entire kingdom. Everyone respected them for their courage and fairness, for they never did wrong. It was even rumored that they were descended from the line of Godric Gryffindor.

The family was very happy and Minerva was their blessing but all happiness must end one day. She was eleven when her heart broke for the first time. Her mother has died, taken by an illness that had no cure. There would be no more warm hugs and kisses from her, just the knowledge that her cold body was buried in the earth far away from Minerva's touch.

Not long after that Minerva's father, the Lord, responsible for the good image of the family, decided to seek out a new wife for himself that could at the same time give guidance to Minerva and a possible Mother figure. He searched for months until he found a respectable widowed Lady that he thought could fill his heart and mend Minerva's.

The Lady was a beautiful woman; she had long red hair and green eyes, but as much as she was beautiful from the outside that much she was rotten from inside. She cared only for herself and money.

When she came into the house she didn't spare even a glance towards Minerva and Minerva's heart broke yet again with the knowledge that the Lady coming into her home was a leech and nothing more. Animals came from all across the land in hopes of healing the young girl's heart but nothing helped.

With the Lady, two young girls came. They were from the Lady's previous marriage. The elder one was named Petunia and she looked so much like the Lady's late husband while her younger sister, Lily, was a carbon copy of her mother. Upon seeing them Minerva hoped to at least gain two friends if nothing else.

At first, everything was within order but after a year, Lord McGonagall followed in his late wife's footsteps. Minerva mourned him knowing that this death was no accident. She heard the Lady telling Petunia how the riches will soon be theirs. With this Minerva's heart burned with anger because the Lady had no right to take away everything from her. How wrong she was with thinking that.

She could only watch as her _kind_ Stepmother organized parties and spent the money her ancestors earned with pain and death. They always fought right next to the King when needed but apparently, this Lady cared not for honour.

Her stepsisters were kind to her for the first two years. Even with Minerva's fight Petunia became everything she and Lily fought against. She became lazy, not doing anything and letting the House Elves take all of the jobs on themselves.

On Petunia's sixteenth birthday only Lily and Minerva were left to care for the House Elves and the people that resided within their Manor and Minerva's heart broke for the third time.

The Lady, seeing her younger daughter deserting her decided then and there that Lily and Minerva were nothing but two servants, not worthy of being in her and Petunia's presence.

Every single soul within that Manor could see that young Minerva started to lose hope and they were afraid that one day she will lose it entirely and that they will be doomed.

 **Four years later (Lily and Minerva are 18 years old)**

For six years now, this has been Minerva's and Lily's personal hell. Even though they had no love from the person that was supposed to care for them, they grew to be amazing girls. They were kind even though they have been abused, but what the Lady didn't know was that there was still some love left in that Manor. The servants cared for them and urged them to continue loving everything, all the while hoping that Minerva's godfather, Albus Dumbledore, the Royal Advisor, would remember the young girl.

Neither girl called that woman mother, they couldn't. They would have been able to forgive her for everything had she said a kind word to them but when the Lady decided that they weren't allowed to do Magic Minerva's heart broke for the fourth time.

oOoOo

"This is enough, Tom!" the Queen shouted.

"Mother, I will not marry and that is final!" He shouted back

"The kingdom has been without a King for so long, Tom. It is your duty."

"What if I do not want to follow duty?" he asked not bothering to hide how tired he was.

"Perhaps..." the Queen started but went silent.

"What mother?"

"I know that you do not like the Council, especially since they want you to marry but if we made a ball for you to choose any free girl in Kingdom. They would be satisfied, you would get to choose and then you could become a King with a Queen at your side."

"Mother..."

"If you don't want to go through this alone then you can badger your friend into doing this with you."

"Mother I will not force her..."

"You aren't forcing her, Tom. She has to marry to ensure that the line has an heir."

"Mum, she is lesbian."

"So what? There are potions," the Queen said not fazed at all.

"Fine, we'll go with that plan, but if I choose someone that the Council does not like I will still be allowed to marry her."

"Of course, I will ensure that." The Queen said even though she feared that promise. Had the Advisor still been here, he would have taken care of it but he disappeared about two years ago, and that worried the Queen, for the Advisor was powerful and if something happened to him it would mean that someone reached for the most vulnerable part of him - his heart.

oOoOo

The Lady and her daughter were passing through the square, followed by two of their servants when a Royal Herald started speaking:

"Hear, hear! By the Queen's wishes, a Ball will be held at the end of this month in Prince's honour. There, he will choose his future Queen. Every free Lady is to present herself on that Ball, be she of Noble or be she a servant."

The announcement caused quite the stir and murmuring started.

The Lady knowing that her daughter would have to win the prince, even though Petunia was no beauty, started planning.

Looking at her daughter she gave her a sigh and they went back to the Manor.

That night there was a lot of shouting. Minerva and Lily were fighting for them to be allowed to the Ball but the Lady would have none of that. In the end, not only were they forbidden to go, they were forced to help Petunia with finding the dress.

In the end, they found one that didn't emphasize Petunia's long neck that made her look like a giraffe. It was a simple long sleeved, pink dress.

oOoOo

Soon, the day of the Ball came. For that day, Lily and Minerva had the duty of helping the Lady and Petunia with getting ready for the Ball.

When they finally left with a carriage as was the rule, for no portkey or apparating was allowed, there were three hours until the Ball.

"What are we gonna do Minerva?" Lily asked her sister.

"We could walk through the Manor," Minerva suggested.

"Do you have any basements and such?" Lily asked excitedly.

"Not basements, but we have Dungeons."

"Can we go see them? Please!" Lily begged.

"Fine," Minerva said at last.

The two of them slowly started going down the spiral staircases that led down deep into the earth.

Minerva was at ready all the time because she didn't know what that wretched Lady did to this part of the Manor. She knew how to use Magic and Lily did, too. It was taught to them by the servants, in the nights, when they were certain that the Lady was sleeping.

When they got to the end of the stairs Minerva activated the lights by clapping. It was a trick her father taught her.

Slowly they went through the hallway, on each side cells for prisoners. When they came to the end of the hallway and were preparing to leave something caught Minerva's eye and she murmured:

"This isn't right."

"What?"

"These doors are solid and different from all the other," Minerva said pointing towards the door in front of them.

"Maybe you are just too suspicious..." Lily started but was cut off by Minerva:

"I am not. These doors were pink for one. The room was made for me by my Mother who wanted to destroy the dreary feeling of dungeons."

"OK. Can you perhaps break the door?"

"What if it..." Minerva started.

"... if it was dangerous, you mean."

Seeing Lily roll eyes she pointed to the keys near the door.

"You know who did this. For all we know this could be our friend," Lily said in an attempt to get her way.

On the word friend, a memory was unlocked in Minerva's mind.

 _She was standing behind the doorway, having followed the Lady to see what business she has in the dungeons._

' _The dungeons aren't hers!' Minerva thought angrily._

 _She hurried after the Lady to see everything and what she saw scared her._

" _I am a friend, Madam" she heard from the chained man._

" _Not mine!" She heard the Lady growl and then continue. "You are that little bitch's godfather. Well, news for you, You will not destroy my plans."_

 _Hearing that, Minerva couldn't contain her gasp. The Lady, unfortunately, heard it and found her._

" _Obliviate!"_

Minerva gasped and started unlocking the doors. When she unlocked them she hurried into the room unlocking the chains around the arms of the elderly man.

When the chains were unlocked, a surge of power ran over Minerva and Lily, gathering in the white mist around the man.

When the mist cleared, in front of them stood the Royal Advisor that disappeared two years ago.

"Where is she?" He asked angrily.

Feeling compelled to answer Minerva said fearfully, not knowing what to expect:

"The Lady went with her daughter to the Ball in Prince's honour."

"Do not fear me child, but look me in the eye."

When she looked him in the eye, he looked over her memories, gifting her with his. Seeing what happened to the girl he was supposed to protect, Albus Dumbledore sighed.

"I am so sorry, my girl. I haven't fulfilled my duty to you and your family."

Knowing that what happened to the man, but still not being happy she said:

"It is forgiven, but please get me and Lily away from here."

"As you wish but first the two of you have a Ball to go to," Albus said with a small smile on his face.

Scoffing Lily said:

"In what? I am sure that the Prince would be deeply honored when we arrive at the Ball in nothing but rags."

"Of course not," He said with a smile and then said, "follow me."

They followed him to the upper rooms and then towards one room that the Lady never managed to open.

Entering the room they saw two beautiful dresses. Minerva turned and asked:

"How?"

"This room is similar to the Room of Requirement in the Castle," was all he said and exited the room.

The first one to dress was Lily. It was a beautiful blue gown that made her eyes look docile and calm not wild like usual. After she got dressed Magic, it seems, decided to do her makeup, making her so beautiful that Lily gasped with happy tears in her eyes after she saw herself in the mirror.

Minerva was next. Her dress was ochre and it brought out her chocolate brown eyes and made her hair seem like it was made of gold. As with Lily, as soon as she got dressed the Magic did her makeup.

When they exited the room they saw Albus waiting for them.

"We're finished," Lily said softly drawing his attention towards them.

"Very well," he said taking a parchment in his hand and casting a charm over it.

" _Portus._ "

"Touch this," he said after a minute.

As they touched it, they disappeared.

oOoOo

They arrived in front of the palace just in time. They could see a large crowd waiting in front of the doors to get access to the Castle.

"Now, girls we will wait until all of them enter the Ballroom so that the two of you can make a grand entrance."

"Grand entrance? How? We are servants," Minerva said.

"No, you are not. Minerva your full name with titles is Lady Minerva Galathea McGonagall-Gryffindor while your name Lily is Lady Lily Rowena McGonagall-Ravenclaw."

"You must be confused!" Girls said at the same time.

In reply, he just lifted an eyebrow that said: 'Really.'

After that, they only had to wait.

oOoOo

The Prince was standing on the dais at the end of the room, just in front of the Throne. He was bowing to some nameless girl when the next one was introduced.

" Lady Lily Rowena McGonagall Ravenclaw!" the man at the door said.

She was beautiful but not enough to take his breath away but he did hear a gasp to his left, where hi long time friend Narcissa Black stood. The girl bowed to him but he could ee her eyes straying towards the black haired girl. For the first time, he bowed with a smile on his face.

"Lady Minerva Galathea McGonagall-Gryffindor!" Was the next thing he heard. He lifted his eyes to look up. What he saw was the most beautiful girl in this room to him.

Minerva slowly walked towards him and made a deep bow all the while looking at his beautiful brown eyes that swirled with red speaking about his power. She straightened and went aside waiting for Albus's arrival.

"The Royal Advisor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!" the man at the door boomed and entire Hall fell into silence.

Albus walked surely towards the Prince and made a bow while saying:

"I am deeply sorry for my absence your Majesty."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Take your place to my right," Prince Tom said with a smile.

With those words, Albus climbed that one stair that made the difference and looked around the room. In the far left corner, he could see Lady's Avada Kedavra green eyes clouded in anger. To the right he could see his goddaughter standing near her sister.

oOoOo

The Queen noticed from her place on the Throne how her son's bow was more honest when bowing in front of Lady McGonagall. She just hoped that he will find happiness with the girl he chose. When the Advisor entered the Hall her heart was lightened by it. After Albus took his place, the Queen stood up and went to the front exchanging places with her son.

"Welcome all! On this Ball not only will my son be choosing his bride but the Black heiress will as well. I hope that you will have a good time here and that I will have the honour of announcing my son's engagement and hers as well by the end of this Ball. Enjoy!"

After the Queen's welcoming speech the dancing began.

oOoOo

Lily was thinking how this was the best night of her life and that nothing could possibly make it better when the black haired beauty approached her offering her hand.

"May I have this dance, Milady?"

"Of course," Lily said softly staring into the light blue eyes.

The song started and Lily softly sang with it, all the while looking into those beautiful eyes. They swirled on the dance floor, not looking at anyone but the one they were dancing with. Two flowers danced without a care in the world, not knowing that the worst will come later in the form of an angry woman so similar to Lily and yet so different.

When the song ended instead of allowing Lily to bow as it should be Narcissa pulled her into a secluded corner and asked:

"Who am I to ask for your hand in marriage?"

"Albus Dumbledore," Was Lily's reply.

oOoOo

After four dances with some young Lords, she went out on the balcony. She was admiring the view when someone came from behind her. Not thinking, she swirled around with her hand balled into a fist ready to strike the opponent whoever it is. After the swirl, her hand was caught in mid-air and her eyes were captured by those powerful red-brown eyes. Upon seeing who it is her eyes widened and she blurted out:

"I am so sorry, your Majesty!"

"It is fine, Milady," the Prince said with a smirk and continued. "After all, I did sneak on you."

Seeing that smirk Minerva wanted nothing more than to wipe it of his face so, taking a deep breath and said, all the while plotting a revenge:

"Of course your Majesty and I really am sorry."

"I have a perfect way for you to apologize," Prince said and Minerva just lifted her eyebrow.

"Give me the honour of taking your next dance," said the Prince while offering her his arm. Minerva took his hand with a small nod.

They entered the Ballroom just as the song was starting. It was a slow song, not a classic but since it was the Prince's favourite they used it for the Ball.

At first th,eir dance was awkward but soon they started flowing through the room. It was truly awe-inspiring making all of the other couples, except one, move and stand aside to watch.

His black cloak was swirling around them like a shadow while her dress broke that darkness shining like gold under the lights. The light and dark exchanged places while the couple danced unaware. If someone tried they couldn't see where one started and the other ended - they were truly one.

When the song ended the Prince pulled her towards the balcony and asked with a smirk still on his face when they were outside:

"Milady, who am I for your hand in marriage?"

"Albus Dumbledore," Minerva said softly.

Whatever training Tom had couldn't prevent him from paling at her answer.

At seeing him pale and lose his smirk Minerva laughed lightly.

oOoOo

The Queen and the Advisor were conversing near the Throne when they were approached by two couples from two different directions. Albus turned towards them and before either of them could say anything he simply said:

"Yes."

At hearing that Minerva pressed hand to her mouth in an attempt to stop the laughing from being heard but she didn't manage and Lily soon joined her.

Seeing them laughing while Tom and Narcissa looked so sour, the Queen just shook her head smiling.

oOoOo

The Lady watched as the Queen came forward and signaled for the orchestra to stop playing. She waited holding her breath to see who was chosen though she had an assumption of who it is.

"I am happy to announce that both my son and the Black Heiress choose their brides." This announcement was followed by polite applause.

The Queen waited for them to calm and then continued:

"The bride of Narcissa Black is Lady Lily Rowena McGonagall Ravenclaw." This was followed by larger applause and even a few whistles from the left where the Black cousins, Sirius and Regulus, stood.

Again, the Queen waited for them to calm down before she said:

"Finally, my son's bride is Lady Minerva Galathea McGonagall-Gryffindor!"

If the announcement before got a large applause this one was huge.

As the Queen turned around, The Lady, angry and her eyes flashing, shouted:

"No, you will not! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

oOoOo

Minerva was standing still blushing after the Queen's announcement when she heard the Lady shout:

"No you will not! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Minerva's eyes quickly went to the position from where she heard the shout and saw green light hurrying towards her. She faintly heard Lily's no when the light swallowed her.

oOoOo

Albus watched as his goddaughter was hit by the green light and turned towards the Lady not wanting to see her fall down. He didn't need his wand nor did he say any words but the Lady flew through the air bound and her mouth shut.

Any, who looked at Albus, would see white Magic swirling around him and reminding everyone of his status.

Just as Albus raised his wand a sharp no came from his left. He turned and saw his goddaughter surrounded by Green light as if the light was caressing her. Suddenly the light left her body and attacked the Lady's, leaving only ashes.

oOoOo

A dual wedding was held a few months later. It was beautiful. Each girl was on one of Albus's arms while he walked them to their chosen partners.

Lily was in sleeveless white gown with Ravenclaw's tiara on her head while Minerva wore a beautiful tight white dress that hugged her curves.

When the wedding passed, each couple went on their honeymoon.

After years of basking in her husband's love, Minerva's heart was healed.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
